Sweetest Sin
by knifethrowastarr
Summary: Hermione comes back to the Burrow for a visit after leaving the Wizarding world for a few years. Will her sudden return renew an old crush? Rated M for smut! Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me, although I'd love to take the twins home!
1. Prologue

Summery: Hermione/Fred. Hermione comes back to the Burrow for a visit after leaving the Wizarding world for a few years. Will her sudden return renew an old crush from Hogwarts?

A/N: This is my first fan fic. Lets be gentle eh?

P.S All the Chapter titles (Minus the prologue) are plays on actual songs by the band Fall Out Boy. why? Because they have really catchy song titles, and I fancy them. haha 3

Some of them actually work out to what the chapter is about, which makes me like them more.

well, enjoy. Oh, and constructive criticism is always welcome. I don't stay up till all hours of the morning writing fan fics for my health. :-p

Prologue:

Hermione sighed and packed up her bag. This was going to be one interesting Christmas, she could already tell. She hadn't been to the Burrow in a few years, and hadn't seen its occupants since that. The years had changed her. After the war had ended and Voldemort was defeated, Hermione had retreated to the muggle world. She had taken up a normal muggle job, gotten muggle friends, and had only used magic on rare occasions. It would have shocked anyone that had known Hermione in her Hogwarts years. She was the bookworm, and head of her class who was going to go on to be Mistress of Magic, or a Healer, or an Auror. But instead, the magic world had disappointed her. She was so distraught over losing so many friends to the war, she decided it maybe better to just forget about it all. She still sent the occasional owl to Ron, Ginny or Harry, just so they knew she was alive, which was why she was going to the Burrow this year. Ginny had written her pleading that a visit from Hermione was the only gift she wanted this year. She couldn't help but grin, thinking of her red haired friend. It had taken so long, but Harry and Ginny had finally gotten together, and were engaged to be married in the coming year.

She was looking forward to seeing her friends, wondering if they all had changed as much as she had. She had moved to America, and was currently employed at the local radio station. She was their afternoon drive DJ, her shift lasting from 2 till 6. Her hair was dyed black, cut short, straightened and angled forwards, with long bangs parted on the sides and hanging in her eyes. There was black eyeliner on her eyes, with a black eyeshadow, and black nail polish on her fingers to match. She looked in the mirror and bit her lip. She had changed a lot since they last saw her. No more brown bushy hair, timid smiles, no makeup. She looked down at her outfit. Dark blue fall out boy t-shirt, blue hip hugging jeans, and black and light blue sneakers. She looked up and smiled at her reflection, and then turned to finish her packing.

When she had everything she needed, she grabbed her skateboard from the corner and grabbed her backpack. (Yeah she really, really did change. The old Hermione wouldn't even get on a broom...) Taking the elevator down from her flat, she placed her headphones on her head and skated out the front door of her building. She turned down the street and wove in between cars stopped at a light. She turned the corner, heading for the nearest apperation point. She got up next to a city bus and grinned. Grabbing the back fender of the bus, she skitched down the street. The bus was making a left turn so she let go and continued going straight. She hopped the curb and went down an alleyway. Skidding to a stop, she picked up her board. Looking around to make sure no one was around, she disappeared with a loud pop.


	2. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 1: Calm before the storm

She arrived with a pop in the Weasley living room. Sitting on the couch was Ginny, flipping through a magazine. When Hermione popped in, she sat up with a start.

"Hermione? Oh Merlin!" Her red-headed friend squeaked and wrapped her in a hug. Ginny had gotten a bit taller, but still had the same piercing green eyes, and long flowing auburn hair."You look amazing! Oh wait till mum sees you!"

"I'm glad you think so Ginny. You don't look so bad yourself! How have you been then? How's the family?"

"Oh come on, let's go see everyone, they're all in the kitchen getting dinner ready." Ginny took her arm and practically dragged her. "Lookie who I found mum!" she called out.

Hermione peaked into the kitchen to see the whole family bustling about, obviously preparing a large meal. Ron was bewitching a peeler to peel the potatoes. Harry was stirring something on the stove. Fred was rolling out dough, and George was using cookie cutters to make shapes, and placing them on a baking pan. Mr. Weasley was checking something in the oven, and Mrs. Weasley was supervising everyone. When she heard Ginny call out she turned to look at them.

"Hermione! It's so nice to see you!" Mrs. Weasley turned to her almost-daughter and gave her a great big hug. After all Hermione had done with their family, she might as well just be related to them. Everyone in the kitchen stopped to come say hello. Hermione got many compliments on her new look. Inwardly she breathed a sigh of relief. It was nice to be back around her family. She smiled as she looked around. Harry had taken to growing out his hair, and it was just about as long as the twins had their hair. (About shoulder length.) Ron also had grown his hair out, and gotten a bit taller. The kid had to be almost 6'3" by now. She scanned her friends while they went back to their kitchen tasks, and caught the eye of Fred. She smiled and crinkled her nose at him. He winked at her and went back to his dough.

"Mrs. Weasley, is there anything you need me to do for you? I see you put everyone to work." Hermione laughed.

"No dear, you go get settled. Ginny will take you up to her room. I'll call the two of you when dinner is ready." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her. Ginny and Hermione made their way up the stairs to Ginny's room.

"So Ginny, I want to know what's been going on while I haven't been here. Spill! I want to know everything!" Hermione said as she pulled out her wand and began to unpack her backpack.

Ginny launched into all the gossip. "Well, Harry and I have been getting on pretty well. Ron's been seeing Lavender Brown for some time, she'll be here later I'm sure. Bill and Charlie are both away with their jobs for the time being, but both will be here for Christmas eve. The twins have been running their shop, and they opened another one in place of Zonko's in Hogsmeade. George asked Katie Bell to marry him last week too!"

"Wow. I've missed out on a lot." Hermione sat down on the bed next to Ginny. "I'm sorry I left so suddenly, by the way. I know I've apologized before, but I needed to do it in person. I shouldn't have left like that. But I was having a hard time." Ginny looked at her and nodded.

The war had been hard on everybody. They had lost Remus Lupin, their beloved friend and once their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Albus Dumbledore, their Headmaster at Hogwarts. They also lost fellow Gryffindors Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil and Neville Longbottom. It was something a lot of the friends still had a hard time thinking about.

Hermione and Ginny chatted for awhile before they heard Mrs. Weasley call up to them that it was time for dinner. The girls made their way downstairs to the Weasley's dining room, in which was had a very long wooden table, pilled with food. There were 10 chairs set up at the table. Hermione took a seat in between Ginny and Fred. They made small conversation while they ate, the boys talking about Quidditch. Mr. Weasley was asking Hermione all sorts of questions about the muggle world, since Hermione had been living in it for the past 3 years. All of a sudden she heard someone whisper in her ear.

"I've missed you 'Mione." Hermione turned to look at Fred Weasley, grinning at her. She felt her ears get hot. She smiled at him and leaned over. "Oh have you Fred?" She winked. She couldn't help thinking of the crush she had on him in her 5th year. She had chalked it up to him being a bad boy, remembering how he and his brother had left school, refusing to deal with that evil Umbridge. Just thinking about how they had summoned their brooms and rode out of the castle made her a little flustered. She couldn't help wondering how the next few weeks would pan out. Maybe being in the same house with Fred would stir up her old feelings. '_Hey_,' she thought, '_you never know_.'

After dinner was cleaned up, everyone went to spend some time in the den. Hermione brought out her skateboard for Mr. Weasley, and was showing him a few flip tricks in the middle of the room. He was completely fascinated. Hermione offered to show him more outside one day. "I could conjure up some bars and ramps. You'll get a kick out of it." she smiled. "You could borrow it too if you want to check it out for yourself." She handed him the board.

"Thanks Hermione! These muggle inventions..." he mumbled as he walked out of the den towards his work shed. Hermione stretched and looked around.

"I'm gonna go hit the hay I think. I'm so tired from apperating across the ocean." She smiled and said goodnight to everyone. Hermione headed upstairs and went into Ginny's room. She changed into her pajamas and put on her headphones. She put on her favorite techno song on her iPod and danced around the room humming softly to herself. The music was up loud so she couldn't hear anything going on around her. She turned in her dancing and saw someone standing at the door. "And how long have you been standing there Fred?" She took the headphones off her head and bit her lip. She could feel her whole face turning pink with embarrassment. He was leaning casually against the door frame, feet crossed. He had the famous 'I'm a Weasley twin and I'm up to no good' smirk on his face. _'He's even better looking than I remember..'_

"Oh...long enough." He laughed. _'Three years has done wonders to this girl'_ He caught himself thinking. She sat down on her bed. "You really should close the door if you don't want anyone to see you dancing around like that." He grinned and sat on Ginny's bed, across from her.

Hermione blushed. "So, things are good down at the shop?" She asked him, changing the subject from her crazy dancing.

"Yes! We're thinking about expanding to other countries. There's a high demand for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes in England, so we figured we would try out other markets. Maybe one day we'll open one in the states. Just have to do a bit of traveling." He smiled.

Hermione nodded. "Well, if you need to travel to America, you and George are always welcome to stay at my flat." she offered.

"Well thank you, Hermione." He stood up and saluted her. "Please continue with that dancing, I'm off to bed." he winked.

"Goodnight Fred." Hermione blushed again. He left the room and she closed the door behind him. Realizing how tired she was, she climbed into bed. "Nox." she whispered. The lights went out, and she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a handsome red head.


	3. Our Lawyers Made Us Change The Name Of T

Chapter 2: Our Lawyers made us change the name of this chapter so we wouldn't get sued.

The next morning, she woke up to the sun streaming in her face. She groaned inwardly and threw the covers off herself. Ginny's bed was vacant, meaning she was somewhere snogging Harry, since it was too early for breakfast. Hermione grabbed her towel and her makeup and headed for the bathroom. She was pleased to see it was open, and she went inside to take a shower. When she was done, she put on her makeup and mumbled a hair drying and straightening charm. She wrapped the towel around her body and opened the door, only to walk right into the chest of Fred. "Ow!" she complained. She looked up at him scowling. He wasn't really paying attention to her face, as he seemed to be looking her up and down. Hermione grinned and went in for the kill. "You should wipe that drool off your face, Weasley. It's not very attractive looking." His hand went right to his mouth, but his eyes didn't leave her towel. She dropped her makeup bag on the floor, and then bent right over in front of him to pick it up, giving him a nice view of her bum. "Oops!" She walked past him and headed towards Ginny's room. She glanced back to see him watching her go, his face was priceless. He looked stunned, like he didn't know what to do. She saw him wander into the bathroom, eyes glazed over. She entered Ginny's room and closed the door behind her. Ginny was sitting on her bed, looking through a magazine.

"Oh there you are 'Mione. Took a shower? Why do you look so red, you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Oh Gin, promise you'll keep a secret?" Hermione walked to her side of the room and picked an outfit out of her bag.

"Duh, Hermione, what are friends for?"

"Well it involves your brother..." Hermione started.

"Fred?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I'm not bloody stupid you know. I saw him whispering to you at the table last night, and I saw him in here last night too! Is that crush you had on him coming back?"

"Well.." Hermione sat down and slipped on her knickers. "I was just leaving the bathroom from my shower, and I ran into him in the hall. The boy was a bloody mess trying to keep his tongue in his mouth! I mean, when did that start happening? We've always just been friends."

"Maybe it happened when you came back here after three years looking all hot 'Mione" Ginny giggled.

"I wasn't very secretive about my feelings for him last time, and he just didn't acknowledge them at all. So I came here, thinking I wasn't going to be worried about it, and now it seems he feels the way I wanted him to feel all those years ago!" Hermione sighed. "Why must boys be so confusing. Merlin!"

"So what are you going to do? Do you like him again?" Ginny asked. "I'd be right happy with you dating my brother. Maybe you'll get married and I'll finally have a sister!"

"Hey, lets not jump that far ahead okay? We'll see what happens I guess. I did give him quite a show out there. You would have been proud." The girls burst into a fit of giggles as Hermione finished getting dressed. They headed downstairs to eat some breakfast.

After breakfast was over, the twins left to work at the shop, and Ginny suggested a bit of shopping. Hermione had a great idea. "How about a day of muggle shopping? I know of a great mall in London you'd go nuts for Gin."

"Great idea. Should I get Lavender and Katie to come too?

"Yeah why not? Girls day out!"

Ginny got a hold of the other two girls and they all decided to meet at the leaky cauldron for a few butterbeers. Upon arriving, the girls sat in the corner, catching up.

"So 'Mione, any good looking muggle boys you've been snogging while you've been gone?" Lavender asked excitedly.

"Well, there was one..." All the girls burst into excited giggles.

"I just love those muggle boys, they're so cute!" Lavender sighed. "Although, I do love Ron. Can't really figure that one out though."

Ginny smiled. "Everyone here has a thing for one of my brothers. I think that's pretty funny." Ginny's hand flew to her mouth.

Katie looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"GIN!" Hermione yelped. "So much for keeping a secret." She turned beat red.

"Well, it's not Ron is it? Cause you know I've got him well spoken for." Lavender gave Hermione a look.

"No, no Lavender, don't worry. He's all yours." Hermione laughed.

"Not George then?" Katie asked.

"Nah but close..." Ginny started.

"Fred?" Katie and Lavender exclaimed simultaneously.

"Shhh! Keep it down will you? He works down the street, I think he might have heard you." Hermione smiled. "Nothings for sure just yet, but he seems to have shown some interest in me since I arrived yesterday. I haven't decided how I feel about it yet. But he's so hot..." she gushed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Katie grinned. Ginny gave her a look. "They're identical twins, Gin. They look the same. So naturally if one is hot, so is the other." The girls started laughing.

"Well, off to Gringotts then? We need to exchange for some muggle money." They paid the bill and made their way to the bank. They passed the joke shop on the way, and Katie insisted on visiting George before they left. After a quick trip to the bank, they entered the store to see it actually quite empty. Every time Hermione had been in there before, it was always packed with kids, anxiously testing all the products. She looked at the shelves and read some of the product names.

"Weasley's color changing pillows?"

"Yeah, those are cool. You switch 'em out for the regular pillow on someone's bed, and it changes their face a different color over night. I used one on Ron once. Turned him bright purple." Hermione looked up to see Fred, leaning up against the shelf next to her, grinning.

"I see someone found their voice eh?" she teased. He turned red. "And you're looking to compete against the bright purple of Ron's face as well?"

"Well Hermione, I can't help it that you took my breath away this morning. I was at a loss for words." he whispered in her ear. Now it was her turn to turn a shade of scarlet.

"Um...I think I hear Ginny calling me?" she half asked, while walking away. She grabbed Ginny by the sleeve. "Come on girls, lots of money to spend remember? Bye boys, see you for dinner." The girls walked out of the shop, and apperated to the mall in London.

"What exactly just happened in there, by the way? And don't say nothing cause I watched the both of you turn about six shades of red!" Ginny questioned.

Hermione blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah 'Mione. The sexual tension could have been cut with a knife!" Lavender laughed.

"Oh, you should just shag him and get it over with." Katie giggled. "George is staying at my place tonight, so he'll be all alone..."

"Oh, I just might." Hermione grinned. "If things keep up this way, it'll be the only solution. But enough of that, I've got money burning holes in my pockets!"

The girls had a great day of shopping. They came back to the Burrow just in time for dinner. Mrs. Weasley had cooked a feast like usual. It was a nice change for Hermione, who was used to TV microwave dinners, macaroni and cheese from the box, and hot pockets. After dinner, Hermione went upstairs to change into her pajamas. She looked through her bag, and then remembered the new pajamas she had purchased at the mall that day. She slipped on the light green shorts that said 'Sugar kiss: holiday peppermint twists', with little candy canes all over them, and the matching tank top. She then went back downstairs to the den, and challenged Ron to a game of Wizard Chess, only to be beaten unmercifully. She looked up after the game was over to meet the piercing blue/green eyes of Fred. He motioned to her with his finger, and headed up the stairs. Hermione stole a glance at Ginny, and having seen Fred's gesture, she nodded her head in the direction of the stairs. Hermione stood up, and mumbling something about sleep, she headed up the stairs herself.

"Fred?" She whispered into the darkness. She had no idea where he was, and had no idea why the lights were out in the hall. A hand grabbed her arm and she jumped, clamping her hand to her mouth to suppress a scream.

"Hey, it's just me. Sorry to scare you." Fred whispered.

She smacked his arm. "Don't ever do that again. I nearly pissed my pants."

"Now that would be horribly un-attractive." Fred joked.

"Oh, like you?" Hermione joked right back.

Fred put his hand over his heart. "That hurt...right here." He gave her his best puppy face.

"Okay, so maybe you're a little attractive..." She grinned.

"I'm dead sexy and you know it." He put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. She was pressed up against him and she could feel his breath on her.

"Oh, are you now? I wouldn't go that far Fred." They were closer now. So close that their noses were touching. She felt the butterflies flapping their wings frantically in her stomach. She didn't know what to do. Should she kiss him? _Well bloody hell, you should. Don't be stupid Granger..._

He leaned in and pressed his lips firmly on hers. He pulled away and looked in her eyes. She was so nervous about what had just happened she could feel her knees shaking. He brushed his hand on her cheek, looking at her, as if he was asking if what just happened was okay.

"Hermione..I..." He started. Her emotions were like a tornado swarming around inside her. She wanted to do that again. And again. And again. She stopped his sentence by kissing him. This time she used her tongue, which surprised him but not for long. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she felt his hands go from her waist, and down to her bum. She pulled away from him and whispered in his ear. " I'll be in your room at midnight. Be ready will you?" With that, she turned around and headed into Ginny's room, leaving Fred standing in the hall in shock, for the second time that day.


	4. Tell That RedHead He Just Made My List

Chapter 3: Tell That Red-Head He Just Made My List of Things To Do Today...

Hermione closed the door, and did a little celebration dance. She laid down on her bed, thinking of what she was going to do when she went into his room. She wanted to have a talk with him first, before she went in for the full on snogging fest that she was dying for. He was such a great kisser, and so good looking. Oh man, how did she get so lucky? Her thoughts were interrupted by Ginny bouncing through the door."So! What happened?"

"I just snogged your brother in the hallway, and have plans to meet with him in..."Hermione glanced at the clock. "An hour and a half."

"Merlin! Finally!" Ginny smiled. "So lets pick out what you'll be wearing..." Leave it to Ginny to tie everything to clothes. The girls spent about a half hour going through all of Hermione's lingerie, before picking out the best one. Black lace, of course. (We all know, boys love the black lace ones best...) Hermione couldn't shake the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. When it was finally time for her to make her way to his room, Ginny gave her a good luck hug. "Don't forget your contraceptive charm okay?" she grinned.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Here goes..."

Closing Ginny's door behind her, she looked down. She had put on a silk robe over the lingerie, just in case she saw anyone in the hall, using the bathroom as her excuse. She reached Fred's door, and knocked lightly. He opened it, and moved to let her enter. She looked around and gasped. Instead of the normal mess that the twin boys usually had lying around the room, it was tidy, and there were candles on every surface, giving the room a warm glow. She turned to congratulate him on his cleaning, to see him standing behind her, a single rose in his hand. He gave it to her and she smiled.

"Never expected to see you being the romantic type Fred."

"Never expected you to come into my room half dressed some day." he raised an eyebrow, looking at her.

"Well, I guess we're both full of surprises then." she smiled, and put the rose down on the desk.

"So..." he took a step towards her. "What was I supposed to be preparing for exactly?" He licked his lips. She looked him up and down. Wearing a wife beater and pajama pants, she couldn't help noticing his arms. _Oh, I have so much appreciation for Quidditch right now, _she thought. "Well, I did want to talk, but you looking like that, just making sentences is quite difficult." she bit her lip.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked her, taking another step forward and pushing her against a wall.

"This." she motioned to him, and then back to herself. "Us." He put one hand on her waist, and the other flat on the wall next to her.

"Well, I've wanted to do **this** since I was in 7th year. And I've thought about **us** since then." he smiled, his lips inches away from hers. "Anything else?"

A smile appeared on her face. "No."

"Well I see I've reduced you to one word answers. In that case.." he leaned in and kissed her. Hermione could feel the sparks surging through them. She had kissed boys before, but it was never as powerful and emotional as this. Her arms snaked around his neck, and he lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he turned around, carrying her to the bed, and laying her down so he was on top of her. He began to make a trail of kisses down her neck and to her collar bone. She reached down and untied the robe to reveal her carefully chosen outfit. She tossed the robe on the floor.

"Black lace eh? Nice." he whispered. She giggled. _Note to self...thank Ginny later._

He continued planting kisses on her, starting with her shoulders and working down to her belly. He un-clasped her bra, and pulled it off with his teeth. Fred, always being the joker, shook it in his mouth like a puppy, before tossing it to the floor. Hermione laughed, and then sat up. Grabbing her wand, she pointed it at the door and said a locking and silencing charm.

"What was that for?" He asked

"Well, don't want anyone walking in, and I doubt you want your whole family to hear me screaming your name." she grinned seductively.

"I'm guessing you're a loud one then?" he grinned.

"You'll have to find out for yourself won't you?" They went back to their kissing. Hermione peeled Fred's wife beater off, and he worked at pulling down her knickers. She let her fingers run along the band of his pajamas, teasing him. They laid on their sides, facing each other. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple, which made her moan slightly. She finally worked his pajamas down, and he kicked them off his feet. She was now completely naked, as was he. She had to make a quick decision. Did she want to go all the way so quickly? Or take it slow? She wasn't one to rush into anything, which was something that hadn't changed since her Hogwarts years. She looked at Fred, and he stared back at her intently.

"Do you..?" he whispered

"I...um...oh what the hell." He grinned and positioned himself back on top of her. He put his palms on the bed, on either side of her head. She picked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him towards her. He entered her, and she felt a quick surge of pain. It must of showed on her face, cause he gave her a concerned look. She smiled at him, to let him know she was okay. He started slow at first, but she whispered in his ear, urging him on. She felt the pressure building inside of her, until it released and she called out his name. He finished just after, his body collapsing on top of hers. He laid his head on her chest, and she ran her fingers through his hair. He lifted his head and kissed her.

"Well, I was right. You are quite the noisy one." he grinned. He pulled the blankets over them and muttered a spell to put the candles out. She turned and buried her head in his chest. "Goodnight love." He kissed her head.

"Goodnight" she whispered back.


	5. Saturday

A/N: Hey guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm going to attempt to not leave you guys hanging, I've had most of this chapter written for awhile, but I had to finish it before I posted it. Oh and just to say it again. All the titles are Fall Out Boy songs, but some of them are changed around...((Example: "Our Lawyers made us change the name of this chapter so we wouldn't get sued." is a Fall Out Boy song called "Out Lawyers Made Us Change the Name of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued." And "Tell That Red-Head He Just Made My List of Things to Do Today" is really "Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things to Do Today."...Got it?))

And since I only have it in the summery, I'll say it here:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and if I did, Fred and George would be sleeping in my bed. Yep.

Chapter 4: Saturday

Hermione woke the next morning, feeling the warmth of another body next to her. Her mind rushed to the night before. She smiled, remembering every kiss. She was so happy that her and Fred had finally done something about all the tension between them. She slid out from under his arms, and collected her clothes. She found a piece of parchment and wrote him a little note.

_Dear Fred,_

_Your lips upon my lips (can you just picture it?)_

_Your fingertips on my fingertips_

_Your skin upon my skin_

_Would be the sweetest sin..._

_It would feel so good, to be so bad_

_You don't know how much I want that_

_I would do anything to feel your..._

_Lips upon my lips_

_Temptation I could never resist_

_Your skin upon my skin_

_Would be the sweetest sin..._

_Love, Hermione_

She always had a thing for muggle love songs. She left the note on the bed next to his sleeping form. Kissing his forehead, she grabbed her rose, made her way out of the room, and snuck back into Ginny's. There she found Ginny tangled in the arms of Harry. She poked Harry in the arm. He looked up at her, startled.

"You might want to go back to your room, before Mrs. Weasley wakes up." she whispered. He got up and nodded. Hermione went over to her bed and laid down, as Harry left the room quietly. Ginny stirred but didn't wake up. Hermione looked at the ceiling, replaying the night in her head. She hoped to have a proper talk with Fred that day, since her attempts last night were thwarted by his amazingly hot self. She drifted off to sleep, thinking of how cute he looked when he slept.

She was awoken a few hours later by Ginny jumping on her bed.

"Have a good night?" She grinned.

"Yes. Did you? I found Harry in here this morning."

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't be coming back last night, so I had Harry come keep me company."

"Oh, kept you company? Is that what we're calling it these days? CoughsnoggingCough." Hermione grinned.

Ginny hit her with a pillow. "Shut up! So what happened? Did you talk?"

"Not really. He made me a little too distracted..." Her ears turned red.

"You shagged him didn't you?"

"...yeah."

"WOOHOO!" Ginny did a little dance. "'Mione and Fred! Best news ever if you ask me. My brothers been talking about you coming here since I wrote that letter to you. Don't let him know I told you though. I was sworn to secrecy you know." Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I wanted to see you two hook up before I let you know how crazy he is about you." Ginny smiled. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Ginny called. The door opened and there stood a disheveled looking Fred. His long hair was sticking up in ten different directions. He was rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning 'Mione, Ginny."

"Morning Fred. What's up?" Ginny asked.

"Thought I might have a word with Hermione, if that's okay."

"Sure thing. Hermione I'll see you downstairs." Ginny got up and left the room. Fred came in and closed the door. He walked over to Hermione's bed and fell on top of her, giving her a kiss.

"Morning love."

"Morning darling. Sleep well?" Hermione grinned. Fred settled in next to her, wrapping his arms around her middle.

"Mmm...that I did." He kissed her ear. "I wanted to let you know, about last night...I meant it." Hermione turned to look at him.

"Me too. I wanted to tell you that too. I really like you Fred. I didn't think you felt the same though."

"When we were still in school, things were complicated. Ron still fancied you, and even though I liked you, I couldn't bear to hurt my little brother. Ickle Ronnikins is a bit sensitive you know. I didn't want to hurt you, and I wanted to keep you as a friend, so I thought it was best to act oblivious until the time was right. I wasn't expecting you to go and disappear the way you did though." Hermione nodded, not knowing what to say. "I was holding all those feelings about you, until Ginny told me she had begged you to come for Christmas and you had said yes. I promised myself I would do something about my feelings, as long as you still reciprocated them."

Hermione just planted a big kiss on his lips. "You reduced me to one word answers last night, and you just reduced me to silence. Fred, I'm proud." he grinned.

"Well, us Weasleys seem to have that effect on women. I better watch out for you though, Granger. That note you left me made it hard not to come in here and completely attack you in front of my sister."

Hermione smiled. "There's plenty more where that came from. There's a million muggle love songs I could quote to you." They laid in silence, enjoying each others company, until Ginny came back in the room.

"Mom is looking for you guys. Breakfast is ready."

"Ok, we'll be right down." Hermione gave Fred a kiss, and got up to get changed, since she was wearing barely nothing under her robe. She slipped on a pair of pajama pants, and threw a t-shirt on. She turned to Fred as he got up off the bed. "So, do we tell everyone? Or make them figure it out on their own?"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if they already know, since Ginny has already been down there." Fred grinned. He grabbed her hand, and he led her down to the kitchen to eat breakfast, and face the reactions of the rest of the Weasley family.


	6. The Pro's and Con's of Breathing

A/N: Here's a new chapter. I got inspired at an odd hour in the morning, like usual. I know that everyone might seem a little OOC but that's done on purpose! I mean, I sort of modeled Hermione after myself. That's why this is fan fic, and not real Harry Potter books. Right? Anyway, thanks to everyone who left me reviews! I'm not going to name everyone out, but I do appreciate everyone! Here goes chapter 5. Not sure where this will go after this, so I don't know when the next update will be. I'm going to try to write more now though.

Disclaimer: Characters Not mine. But I wouldn't mind the twins showing up at my front door...

Chapter 5: The Pro's and Con's of Breathing

Fred and Hermione walked into the kitchen, hand and hand, ready for whatever reactions they might get from the rest of the bunch. Ginny smiled at them knowingly, and exchanged a look with Harry, who was grinning. Ron, who was shoveling food into his mouth furiously, stopped mid bite, his fork paused in front of his open mouth. He was staring at Fred and Hermione's hands, their fingers being laced together and all.

"Whaa.." was all that came out of the red heads mouth. Hermione exchanged a worried glance with Fred.

"Yes dear brother? I would hope you know how to make proper words and sentences by now. You did graduate from school did you not?"

"Why are you holding her hand?" Ron managed. Hermione frowned. This didn't look to be pretty. Ron had always been very protective of her, even after he had lost interest in her romantically.

"Am I not allowed to hold the hand of the beautiful young lady that I love?" Hermione's eyes widened. Love! They had never spoken about loving each other. Well, maybe he was just saying it to get the point across to Ron. Ron seemed to have the same reaction that she did.

"Love! When in Merlin's name did this come about?" He looked a bit angry. Hermione squeezed Fred's hand, and got a squeeze in return. Before Fred could answer, Mrs. Weasley jumped in.

"Oh Hermione! Fred! I'm so happy for the both of you!" She proceeded to smother Hermione in hugs and kisses, and then attacked Fred just the same. Ron sat at the table, pushing his eggs around on his plate. The couple sat down at the table, and began to eat their breakfast, and Mrs. Weasley ran off to do some errands. Ginny tried to make conversation. There was awkward silence, until Ron got up, excusing himself and mumbling about not being hungry anymore. He stomped up the steps and to his room.

Hermione frowned again. "What was that about?"

"Beats me. Must be a bit jealous." Ginny stated.

"But why? Isn't he in love with that girl? Violet is it?" Fred asked.

"Lavender." Harry said. "And I think so. Maybe he still hasn't gotten over Hermione?"

"I hope he's not going to act like a git from now on. I have little patience for that." Hermione sighed.

"Maybe I'll have a word with him later. Talk some sense into him." Fred looked at Harry. "You'll help won't you Harry?"

"Sure Fred. I don't want to deal with him moping about either."

After breakfast, Hermione went upstairs and took a shower. She went back into Ginny's room to get dressed, and put on the stereo. Listening to Panic! at the Disco, she began going through her clothes, picking out what to wear. She decided on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black long sleeved t-shirt with the words 'Talk Nerdy to Me' on the front, and her sneakers.

"Lets get these teen hearts beating faster, faster.." Hermione sang along with the song under her breath. She tidied up her things a little, then found a book and went to sit on her bed. She found a piece of parchment on her pillow that she hadn't noticed there before. It was a note from Fred.

_Dearest 'Mione,_

_In an effort to prove to you that I too can quote muggle love songs that make your heart flutter, here goes nothing..._

_I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images and when we kiss they're perfectly aligned._

_And I, have to speculate that God himself did make us into corresponding shapes like puzzle pieces from the clay._

_And true, it may seem like a stretch, but it's thoughts like this that catch my troubled head when you're away, when I'm missing you to death..._

_If you don't know the song, I'm disappointed. I mean really 'Mione, you're quite the musical genius, from what Ginny's told me. I will be seeing you later, I'm off to go have a little chat with my younger brother. _

_Love, Fred_

Hermione grinned. She tucked the letter into her book, and began to read.

Fred sighed as he headed up the stairs to his brothers room, Harry in tow. He hoped there wouldn't be a fight waiting on the other side of the bedroom door. He knocked, and waited. He heard a loud groan, and then the door jerked open, revealing Ron looking a bit red faced, and annoyed. "Yes?" he asked, scowling.

"Mind if we came in? Wanted to have a chat with you.." Fred asked. Ron moved away from the door, and threw himself on his bed. Fred and Harry walked in, Harry closing the door behind him. The two boys settled themselves on the bed set up for when Harry stayed over. Fred looked over at his brother, who was staring at the ceiling looking bored.

"Well?" Ron asked. "What did you need to speak to me about? Because if it's nothing I'd rather be left alone."

"What was with you at breakfast this morning?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Why would something be wrong?" Ron mumbled something under his breath after that neither of the other boys understood.

"What was that? Didn't catch that last bit." Harry tried.

Ron sighed loudly. "I said, Why would something be wrong? My own brother just stole the girl that I loved right from under me. No big deal." Harry and Fred exchanged a look.

"What? What are you talking about? I thought you were over Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Well, I guess not huh?"

"Ron, You've been shagging Lavender for about a year now! How can you just all of a sudden have a thing for Hermione again, and soon as she finds someone else?" Harry wondered.

Ron sat up."I don't know! I mean, I guess she's been gone for awhile, and I've had a chance to forget about her. But now she's back here, and I've been thinking about her a lot the past few days. I don't know, I guess I had some kind of hope she'd return the feelings to me. But someone seems to have beaten me to her." Ron shot Fred a cold look.

"Look Ron, I've had a thing for Hermione since 7th year. And I didn't do anything about it back then because I knew you fancied her. She made it clear that she didn't feel the same about you then, and I don't think her feelings have changed. You're like a brother to her." Fred sighed. "Hermione and I like each other a lot. We just want you to be happy for us." Ron made a face, and flopped back down on the bed. After awhile he finally spoke.

"Yeah well, I guess it might just be me being silly. I think I've just been searching for an excuse not to be so infatuated with Lavender. I know that probably makes no sense, but I think I like her a little too much." Ron sat up again.

Fred grinned. "Awww Ickle Ronnikins is in love!"

Ron threw a pillow in Fred's face."Shut up Fred."

Fred stood up and shrugged. "Well, I think it might be a good idea for you to talk to Hermione later. Let her know you're okay with this whole thing. She'll be a little stressed out if you don't. She cares about what you think I'm sure."

"Okay. And just for the record Fred, you hurt her, I break you. Got it?" Ron grinned at his older brother.

"Yeah, same from me Fred." Harry added.

"Don't you worry, Harry, brother of mine, I'm not going anywhere, and she'll be taken care of."

"I know, it's just something we're required to say to you. I don't doubt your intentions."

Fred waved his hand, and opened the door. "Later then, boys." He walked down the stairs and to his own bedroom. George had returned from Katie's, a large grin on his face.

"Oi, good night there George?"

George looked up and saw a similar grin on his twins face. "I could say the same for you it seems."

"Yes sir."

"Well? Who is the lucky lady? It is too bad she didn't get a chance to see me, the better looking twin. I'm sure she would have picked me instead." George teased.

"I would hope not, as she is friends with your lovely fiancé." Fred grinned. "And I thought we agreed that I was the better looking one?"

"No, you're the smarter one. I'm better looking. And who is she?"

"Oh...Hermione." Fred smiled.

"Finally! Sheesh took you long enough, Gred. Does the family know?"

"You mean does Ron know? Yes Forge, we told him this morning. He took it badly at first, but I just went and had a little talk with him, and everything is patched up."

"Good, good. So Hermione eh? That would be why there's candle wax stuck on every surface in this room then?" Fred just grinned at him.

_A/N: Since I know all of you were dying to know...The Panic! At the Disco song Hermione is listening to is called "Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off." The song that Fred writes in the letter is called "Such Great Heights" by The Postal Service. I know you were all plagued with trying to figure those things out. ;)_


	7. Yule Shoot Your Eye Out

A/N: I know, the smut has been minimal. I'm trying to get there. Maybe next chapter? I need some inspiration. haha. I've been writing a chapter a day. We'll I've been off work the past 2 days. I go back tomorrow though. Boo...maybe I'll write another chapter now...

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but wishing the twins could take me away, like always.

Chapter 6: Yule Shoot Your Eye Out

While Fred was in his room, re-telling the night to his twin brother, Hermione put down her book, and ventured off to find him. She walked into the hall and walked right into Ron, nearly falling over.

"Oi, Hermione! I'm sorry, didn't see you there." He grinned sheepishly. Hermione nodded her head, and straightened her clothing out. "Uh...I wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning at breakfast. I'm happy for you and Fred. I'm sorry if it didn't seem that way this morning."

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione pulled him into a hug. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that."

Ron grinned. "If he hurts you, you better tell me, so I can castrate him, with Harry's help of course." Hermione smiled at him, and then waved goodbye, making her way to the twins room. She knocked on the door, and George pulled it open.

"'Ello Hermione! Nice to see you again." He winked at her.

"Hello George, how's Katie?" She asked as she stepped in the room. She saw Fred sitting on his bed, and grinned, walking over to him. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"She's good. Speaking of Katie, we'll have to double date now I presume. Sometime this week maybe?" Hermione and Fred nodded in agreement. "Okay good, I'm off to bother mum about having Katie over for dinner tonight." and with that, he bounced out of the room, leaving Hermione and Fred alone.

"So, Ron apologized to me before in the hall."

"Oh good." Fred smiled approvingly.

"Your little talk must have worked. What was his problem anyway?"

Fred shook his head. "I'm not giving away my baby brother's secrets. He was just being a git. You know him." Hermione smiled, knowing full well how Ron was.

The next few days went on uneventfully. Fred and George came down for breakfast every morning, and then headed off to the shop. Hermione spent her days with Ginny, Ron and Harry, until Fred came home. Then the two would spend time alone, enjoying each others company, snogging, or having snow ball fights with the rest of the family. Christmas was upon them, and the whole house was busy, decorating and getting present together. Hermione and Ginny had already went to Diagon Ally and picked up all their gifts. On Christmas eve, Hermione was in Ginny's room, wrapping up the last of her presents, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she called, taping down the last flap of wrapping paper on Ron's gift. She felt someone's arms around her waist from behind.

"Hello, love."

"Hello darling. Finish wrapping up your presents?" She turned and looked at Fred, putting her arms around his neck.

"Mmmhmm..." he smiled and gave her a kiss. "Actually, I wanted to give you one of your presents now, if that's okay with you?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "But we're supposed to wait until the morning."

"I know, but I'm way too excited about this one...please?" He gave her that patented Weasley grin, and tried to look pleading.

"Oh, fine." She couldn't help smiling. Fred jumped up and down and then bolted out of the room. He poked his head back in the room a minute later.

"Close your eyes okay?" he asked.

"Oh no..should I be scared?" she closed her eyes, hoping there would be no pranks. She heard him walk into the room, and then stop in front of her.

"Okay..open." Hermione opened her eyes. In his hands was a brand new black acoustic guitar, with a big red bow wrapped around the neck.

"Oh Fred! How did you know I wanted this?" She took the guitar in her hands and stared at it, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ginny mentioned it to me. She said you knew how to play, but your guitar was falling apart, and you hadn't gotten around to buying a new one. Thought it would be perfect." Hermione gave him a deep kiss, and wiped her eyes. "Well, play me something! Do you know any Christmas songs?"

"Yes, but it's not traditional. It's a Fall Out Boy song, it's not very happy either."

"Well, that's okay. Let's hear it then." he handed her a green guitar pick.

Hermione sat down and looked at the guitar. She looked thoughtful for a second, and then tuned the guitar. Then she began to play the song.

"_These are your good years _

_Don't take my advice _

_You never wanted the nice boys anyway. _

_And I'm of good cheer _

_Cause I've been checking my list, _

_The gifts you're receiving from me will be; _

_One awkward silence and _

_Two hopes you cry yourself to sleep staying up waiting by the phone._

_And all I want this year is for you to dedicate your last breath to me _

_Before you bury yourself alive. _

_Don't come home for Christmas,_

_You're the last thing I wanna see _

_Underneath the tree _

_Merry Christmas I could care less._

_Happy new years baby _

_You owe me the best gift I will ever ask for_

_Don't call me up when the snow comes down _

_It's the only thing I want this year. _

_One awkward silence and _

_Two hopes you cry yourself to sleep staying up waiting by the phone _

_And all I want this year is for you to dedicate your last breath to me _

_Before you bury yourself alive_

_Don't come home for Christmas_

_You're the last thing I wanna see underneath the tree. _

_Merry Christmas, I could care less._

_Don't come home for Christmas_

_You're the last thing I wanna see underneath the tree. _

_Merry Christmas, I could care less._"

Fred smiled. "I liked it, even though it was a little depressing. Yet, it was catchy."

"Yeah, that's just about my favorite Christmas song." Hermione grinned. "Thank you Fred. This has to be the best present I've ever gotten."

"Well, there's more where that came from tomorrow morning." he winked at her.

"Oh Fred, you got me something else? You shouldn't have!" Hermione blushed.

"Yeah, but I wanted to."

"How'd I get so lucky?" She leaned the guitar against the wall, and hugged him again. He buried his face in her hair.

"I ask myself that about you everyday."

Ginny bounded into her room. "Oh yuck, would you two stop already? I'm gonna throw up." She teased. Hermione and Fred pulled away from each other.

"Oh funny you are today, little sister." Fred teased. "Like I haven't walked in on you and Harry snogging about a million times these past few months."

"Yeah well, that's different." Ginny stuck out her tongue. "Oh, and I'm staying in Bill's old room with Harry tonight, so you're welcome to stay in here tonight Fred. Just keep off my bed okay? Don't need you guys tainting it." She made a face.

"Oh, but you can go tainting Bill's bed then?" Fred asked, eyebrows raised.

"He doesn't sleep there anymore, duh. I, on the other hand, still sleep on my bed." Hermione laughed.

"Don't worry Gin, we'll be good."

"You better, 'Mione." The red haired girl winked, and left the room.

"Me? Be good? Did you forget who I am, love?" Fred grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh...here we go..."


	8. I Slept With Someone in the Weasley Fami

**A/N: Be prepared for some sexy stuff, bro. **

**This chapter dedicated in memory of Anthony Dominick Rippolone (1987-2005)**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, but maybe one day...**

**Chapter 7: I Slept With Someone in the Weasley Family and All I Got Was This Flippin' Awesome Christmas Gift...**

After a large Christmas eve dinner, Fred and Hermione retreated upstairs. Fred promised to be by Ginny's room within the hour. Hermione changed into her pajamas and curled up on her bed with a book. 20 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Fred popped his head in and grinned at her. Closing the door behind him, he came over and sat on the bed with her. They laid down next to each other, and Fred put his arms around her shoulders, bringing their faces close enough so that their noses touched.

"How's my breath Hermione?" He grinned.

"Ew, onions!" She crinkled her nose, and reached into her bag next to the bed. She handed him a tic tac.

"Cheers!" Hermione shook her head and giggled.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Fred wiggled his eyebrows. "Something dirty I hope..."

"You're a pervert, you know that?"

"Yes! And I pride myself on it everyday."

"If you don't quit it, I won't give you your Christmas presents tomorrow."

Fred scowled. "Ouch 'Mione, not so nice of you." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Now, that's more like it." Fred leaned in, and pressed his lips to Hermione's, slipping his tongue into her mouth. They made out furiously for a good 10 minutes, all the while Hermione dragging her fingernails down Fred's bare back. When they finally came up for air, Fred gasped. "I have a feeling that's gonna leave a mark. Or 2. Or 20."

Hermione giggled. "Better keep your shirt on from now on then, huh?"

"Yes ma'am. As for you, just the opposite." He turned, muttering the locking and silencing charms at the door, and then brought his hands to the bottom of her shirt, and inched it up, rubbing her stomach. He slipped his hand up the rest of the way, and she helped him finish removing the shirt over her head. He pulled her to him, and rested his chin on her shoulder, looking down so he could see his hands fumbling with her bra. It was then that he noticed the letters tattooed on her right shoulder blade. "You have a tattoo?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've got 2 actually." She sat up and turned around, showing him the one he noticed on her back. It was in black, Old English writing, the initials A.D.R, with the years 1987-2005 underneath. "My friend Anthony passed away in a terrible car accident in Florida. It only happened a few weeks ago. I went and got this tattoo to honor his memory." She smiled weakly. She then pulled down her pajama pants, and showed him her right hip. There was a little blue star. "This was my first one. Very small, but only because I was terrified." Fred smiled at her.

"I like them both. I have one as well you know." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Where? I've never seen it."

"I've got a concealment charm over it. If mum ever saw it she would go nuts!" He took out his wand and mumbled a charm over his left forearm. Appearing there was a very colorful tattoo of the Gryffindor crest, with gold some stars, and a red background. Hermione smiled at it, and gave his forearm a kiss. Fred reached around behind her, and finished what he started, tossing her bra to the floor. She leaned in and began to kiss his neck, nibbling his collarbone. Fred let out a soft moan, and she began to trail the kisses down his chest and stomach. She pushed him flat down on the bed, and slid her hand under his pajama bottoms. She smiled as she watched him squirm with pleasure. She pulled his bottoms off, and he tugged on her bottoms, sliding them off her hips. She kicked them off, along with her knickers. He slid his fingers between her legs, rubbing her spot, making her bite her lower lip. She then climbed on top of him, and he eased himself inside her. She was in control as she rolled her hips back and forth, moaning with pleasure. She went from slow to fast when she began to feel her muscles tensing. She smiled as her and Fred finished at the same time. She rested her head on his chest, keeping him inside her.

"Hermione?" Fred whispered.

"Yes, Fred?" she whispered back.

"Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you too..." she smiled and slid down next to him, pulling the blankets over them. She closed her eyes and snuggled in.

"'Mione?"

"Mmm?"

"I...I love you." He received no answer. "'Mione?" Fred looked down and saw that she was asleep already, her breathing steady. He chuckled to himself, and wrapping his arms around her, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Hermione opened her eyes the next day, and tried to sit up, but was forced back down by a weight across her chest. She glanced down to see an arm that didn't belong to her. Looking over, she smiled at the peaceful sleeping face of Fred Weasley. Her favorite twin...(but don't tell George that, he might get mad.) She smiled to herself and poked Fred in the side.

"Wake up, sunshine."

Fred grunted and opened one eye. "Whhyyy?" he whined at her.

"Happy Christmas, lazy boy. It's Christmas morning, and we'll be expected downstairs soon I'm sure."

"Oh yeah...Happy Christmas, darling." he smiled. "I'd rather just stay here with you all day, presents can wait."

"Yes, but I'm sure you're mum wouldn't allow that." Knowing Mrs. Weasley, she was already awake and sitting on the couch, waiting for the rest of the family to come downstairs. She'd start yelling if they weren't there in the next 10 minutes.

Fred groaned. "You're right, as usual." He planted a kiss on her lips and removed his arm from her, so she could sit up and find her clothes. After they were dressed, Fred went to collect his presents from his room, Hermione grabbed her own, and they made their way down to the livingroom. Everyone was waiting, most of them stifling yawns, and looking half asleep. Mrs. Weasley beamed at them.

"Time for presents then! Let's get started."

Hermione began opening all the presents she received. Harry got her a book titled "Hogwarts: A History: Deluxe Edition." Ron got her a new advanced arithmancy book, claiming she needed to brush up on her wizarding studies. Mrs. Weasley had made her a new sweater, with a big "H" imprinted on the front. Ginny bought her some hair clips, and a pair of star shaped earrings. Charlie bought her a hollowed out dragon egg, which was blue and yellow. Bill and Percy both gave her gift certificates to Florish and Blotts. George bought her a package of decorated parchments and a bunch of new quills, along with a package of Skiving Snackboxes (Fainting Fancies and Nosebleed Nougats).

George grinned at her. "Muggle jobs are probably as boring as school."

When she finally got to Fred's present, he put his hand on her arm.

"Don't freak out when you open it okay? Don't want you to faint or anything. Not that I wouldn't be able to give you the antidote from the Fainting Fancies." he smiled and pushed her hair away from her face.

Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up the present. She unwrapped the paper to reveal a small velvet box. She opened it and gasped.

"Fred!"

**A/N: Yes I know. I'm usually not one for cliffhangers, but I must admit, I've had a bit of writers block. I haven't been feeling too awesome lately, so I'm sorry for the lapse in updates. It's unlike me, but most of this story was put up so fast because I had 5 chapters written before I even put up the prologue. haha. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It's for you that I updated even a tiny bit. :)**


	9. The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes

**A/N: I felt really bad leaving you all hanging like that. I know it was mean. I do apologize. I needed a day to think about possible directions for the story to take. Don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but twins are yummy.**

**Chapter 8: The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes**

Hermione looked down at the box wide eyed. Inside the tiny box was a silver cladah ring. (A/N: Incase any of you don't know what it looks like, it's a heart with a crown over it, and two hands on either side. It's meaning will be explained in a moment...so be patient! Teehee.) She looked up at Fred, tears welling in her eyes.

"Well," he whispered. "it's a promise ring. It's an Irish wedding ring actually. Seamus told me about it when we were back at Hogwarts. The heart symbolizes love, of course, the crown means loyalty, and the hands signify friendship. When your heart is taken, you wear the ring with the heart facing inwards. When your heart is looking for love, you wear it pointing outwards." He smiled at her. "I hope you'll wear it inwards."

Hermione looked down at the ring again and smiled. She had always seen these in jewelry stores, or seen it on peoples fingers and always wanted one for herself. Though she felt a little awkward buying one, since she wasn't exactly Irish. Fred took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger, heart facing in of course. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Speechless again, Granger?"

She leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss, which got many loud hoots and whoops from the rest of the Weasley family, who she had completely forgotten was in the room. She turned back to Fred and whispered "I think I love you, Fred Weasley."

Fred blushed. "I think I love you too, Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled and him and reached behind her, presenting him with two wrapped gifts.

"Happy Christmas, love."

"Ooooh! Presents!" Fred took them from her and started to bounce up and down in his chair. Hermione smiled as she watched him rip the wrapping off. He was acting like a six year old, and she couldn't help but realize that it was one of the reasons she loved him. He wasn't afraid to act like a complete moron. The first present he unwrapped contained a book called "101 Ways to Prank Your Family and Friends and Not Leave Them Horribly Disfigured, But still Enjoy Yourself."

"Oi, Hermione. Good idea." Ginny called from the other side of the livingroom.

The other present was flat and about as big as a card. He opened it up and found it actually was a card. On the front was a snowman on a broom. He opened it up and out fell what looked like tickets. He picked them up and stared at the wide eyed.

"Quidditch tickets!" He whooped.

Hermione laughed. "Season tickets actually." Ron's looked up from the gift he was opening.

"Fred! I got them too!" Ron was glowing.

"Me too!" Harry called out.

"Wow, Hermione splurged on the Weasley boys this year eh?" George grinned, holding up his own season tickets.

"And, Weasley girl." Ginny was beaming. Bill and Charlie were also grinning ear to ear, having received the same gift.

Fred stood up and enveloped Hermione in a tight hug. "Best present I've ever gotten, 'Mione. You're amazing." He kissed her on the forehead. Hermione grinned up at him.

The family sat down to a large breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and french toast. About halfway through, a large grey owl flew in through the window.

"Jensen!" Hermione called out, and the grey bird perched itself on her shoulder. "I asked my owl to bring me the muggle post from my apartment." She answered all the quizzical looks she got from the rest of the family. Hermione took the letter out of Jensen's mouth and fed him a piece of toast, before he squawked softly and flew back out the window.

"Whose it from then?" Ginny asked, eyeing the letter.

"Oh, it's a postcard from John!" Hermione said excitedly.

Fred tensed momentarily but went back to eating his pancakes. "Oh?"

"Yeah, he's away on vacation. Snow Boarding in the mountains." She scanned the back of the postcard, giggling at something that was written there, and shoved it in her pocket. She turned to Fred and placed and kiss on his cheek, and then went back to eating her breakfast. She didn't notice Fred pushing his food around on his plate, deep in thought.

After breakfast was over, Hermione went upstairs to get dressed. After a quick shower, she was back in Ginny's room, getting dressed when there was a knock at the door.

"Just a second!" she called, pulling her shirt over her head. She opened the door to see Fred. "Hey you, come in." She closed the door behind him and he sat on her bed. "What's up?"

"So..who's John?" he didn't waste any time.

"Oh, he's just a friend from back in the states. We work together."

"Oh, okay..." Fred tried to smile.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothings the matter."

"How I wish you were a better liar, Fred."

"What? I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're not jealous of John are you?"

"...No." Fred looked at the floor.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." Hermione could tell he was lying.

"No, I'm not."

"Fred, look me in the eye and tell me that."

"Okay, okay. I mean, do I have a reason to be?"

"No. You don't. There's only one man I love, and it's you."

Fred looked up at her. "Promise?" He grinned and stood in front of her.

"Promise." She put her arms around his waist and hugged him. "You know, I started to talk to John a lot because he reminded me of you. He's always making jokes and pulling pranks. He makes me laugh like you do."

Fred smiled. "You missed me that much?"

"Yeah." she frowned. "I'm going to miss you so much when I leave."

"Leave?" He stepped back and looked down at her. "Where are you going?"

"Fred, I have to go home eventually. This week actually."

"But, Hermione, you are home." He looked hurt.

"I need to go back to my job. I have a flat, and I have friends there."

"But, what about me? What about the family?"

"Fred, I love you more than anything, but I need to get back to my life!" There were tears in her eyes. "I thought you would understand that!"

Fred clenched his fists at his sides. "Hermione, you left me once, and I refuse to let you leave again!"

"What do you want me to do Fred? This isn't all about you! Stop being so selfish! I never said I was leaving for good!" she yelled.

"Well, maybe you should then!" Fred yelled back at her. Immediately he regretted it.

Hermione's face went pale. "Well then," she whispered harshly. "I guess I will." She flicked her wand, all her things flying back into her bag.

"Wait, I didn't mean that Hermione. Please don't go! I love you!" Fred grabbed her arm, a pleading look in his eyes.

She shook his arm off of her, putting her bag over her shoulder, and picking up her skateboard. "Goodbye, Fred." And with a pop she was gone.

**A/N: Another bit of a cliffy. What a Ron thing for him to do huh? Well, we'll see what happens next chapter. Will Hermione change her mind? Will Fred do something drastically romantic to win her back? Etc. Review!**


	10. Reinventing the Wheel to Run Myself Over

**A/N: Man, if these reviews keep coming in like they are, I'm going to have to update every night! Haha. You all make me so happy:) And thank you to those who added me or my stories to their favorites list. You're all amazing. Well, onward then, yes?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine yet, but the twins adoption papers are in the mail.**

**Chapter 9: Reinventing the Wheel to Run Myself Over.**

Hermione appeared in her livingroom. She looked around, a stone cold expression on her face. She stormed into her bedroom, and flicked her wand, unpacking all her things. She clenched her fists at her side and let out a frustrated grunt. She walked into her study, and pulled out a piece of parchment.

_Ginny,_

_Sorry I left so abruptly. Your brother was being a sodding git and I absolutely refused to be near him any longer. If it's possible, could you owl over my guitar and anything else I seem to have left behind. Please tell the rest of your family I'm sorry, and advise your brother not to contact me. I'll contact him when I'm good and ready. Bloody prat._

_Thank you Gin, you're a doll._

_-Hermione_

She rolled it up and called for Jensen. She attached it to his leg, and watched him fly out the open window. She hoped Ginny would miss the tear stains that she had made on the paper. She rubbed her eyes, and walked into the living room. Flopping down on the couch, she put on the tv and stared at it blankly. What had just happened? Were her and Fred over? How could that have happened? Everything was going so well...until the whole prospect of her going home came about. Well actually, the whole John situation hadn't helped either. As if right on cue, her phone began to ring. She looked down at the caller ID. John always had impeccable timing.

"Ello?"

"'Mione! Back already?"

"Yeah, things went a little wrong." She sniffed, holding back fresh tears.

"What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Screw that. I'm coming over."

"No, I don't really..."

"La..la...la. I can't hear you. I'll be there in 10."

Hermione stared at the phone's 'Call Ended' display. What a jerk. She stood up and sat by the window, surveying the city. She threw up a charm so that she wouldn't receive any owls. Just what she needed, an owl showing up while her muggle friend was around. That would make the day about a million times better. About 10 minutes later she looked down into the parking lot to see the little red Mitsubishi Eclipse skid into a spot. 5 minutes later, John came bounding into her flat with a pizza box in one hand and a bag in the other.

"Mushroom, your favorite." he smiled, gesturing to the pizza box.

"And the bag?"

"Cannolis from that Italian bakery you like."

"Wow, how did you know I'd need comfort food?"

"I'm not stupid, you know. Let's eat. You need to tell me what happened."

Hermione sighed and sat with him, munching on the pizza. She explained her relationship with Fred, starting from school until an hour before. She left out all the magical parts of course.

"I don't know what to do anymore!"

"Well, it sounds like you're both crazy about each other. Why couldn't you just compromise?"

Hermione looked at him like he just turned into Fluffy. (A/N: Get it? 3 heads? Haha...shut up then.) "Me? Compromise? Did you forget who you're talking to? I'm as stubborn and pigheaded as they come, John. Fred, he's not much better. He's a Weasley for God sakes. It was either my way, his way, or no way."

"Well, one of you is going to have to budge sooner or later, otherwise it's never gonna happen."

"Yeah, and it's not going to be me. Can you imagine me ever admitting that I'm wrong?"

"No. I don't think I can."

"I'll just have to hope it'll drive him crazy..."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Atlantic, Fred was pacing back and forth in his room, while George watched.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor there, Fred. Mum won't like that much."

"Aw shut it, George. I'm in distress here."

"I can tell, but you sure as bloody hell are not a damsel, so I don't believe I'll be saving you."

"Oh come off it, you know you know me better than anyone. What the hell do I do?"

"Compromise?"

"Yeah, we're talking about Hermione sodding Granger here. The day she makes a compromise and admits defeat is the day we open an ice skating ring in hell."

"Oh...that's in a few week right? Made a deal with the devil himself, I did."

"Ha..ha..ha...George, you amuse me." Fred sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Oh thank Merlin he stopped pacing! So, you'll be owling 'Mione then right?"

"Oh, no he won't." Ginny bounded in the room, waving a piece of parchment around. "She just owled me and asked for Fred not to contact her. She also called him a 'sodding git' and a 'bloody prat'. I don't know what you managed to do, Fred, but you better bloody fix it, or mum will never speak to you again." She sat on the bed next to George.

Fred pressed his head into his hands. "I really messed up this time didn't I? All I wanted was for her not to leave, and now she's gone for good..."

After about 3 more slices of pizza, 2 cannolis and 4 episodes of Family Guy, Hermione was feeling a little better.

"In my opinion, I think you need to call him, and sort this out. I mean, it's horrible. You're both so in love with each other, I'd hate to see that go to waste."

"John, I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"Yeah well, surprise, surprise." He smiled. "I've got to get going, work tomorrow. You coming back tomorrow or what?"

"Nah. I've got a few days of vacation left, I might as well relax."

"Okay, if you need anything, call me. I'll bring more canollis." He stood up and gave her a hug, then left. Hermione found her wand and whispered the counter charm for the owls. A few minutes later, a large owl came flying in the room with a large package, and a letter attached to it's leg.

"Oh good, my guitar." She put the package on the couch and unrolled the parchment.

'_Mione,_

_I'm sorry that my brother is acting like a prat. If it makes you feel any better, he's a complete mess, wearing away the floor with his pacing, and driving George insane. I hope you two get through this. I hate to see you both so sad. And remember, the best part of fighting is making up. We all know, make up sex is the best kind of sex. Well besides 'I haven't seen you in weeks' sex. But I'm getting a little carried away. At any rate, I didn't tell mum the whole story, mainly because Fred will get smacked around for an hour, and I think he's in enough pain as it is. Everyone misses you already, and accepted your apology. Keep in touch with me please?_

_-Ginny (and Harry too!)_

Hermione smiled. Her friend was quite a riot sometimes. It did make her feel better that she wasn't the only one suffering. She couldn't help admitting to herself that she missed Fred more than anything. She shook her head. She had to be strong, and make him wait it out a few days. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do yet, but she needed time to think. She stifled a yawn and decided to turn in. Apperating long distance really did make her tired.

Fred laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. The only noise was that of George's snoring, and the faint howls of the ghoul in the attic. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Hermione's face, or smell her scent on his pillow. He swore he found a piece of her hair on his bed also. This was awful. He couldn't take it anymore. He jumped out of bed, and began to pack a small trunk. George grunted in his sleep and sat up a little.

"Wassat?"

"I'm going to go get her."

"Fred, are you mental? It's like 3 in the morning." George rubbed his eyes.

"Uhm, not there. It's only like...not 3. Like 11 or something. I don't know. It's earlier."

"Fred, she's going to kill you."

"I don't care. I can't live like this again."

"You need to give her a few days."

"No, I'm going to be horribly and sappily romantic and go there and do every cliche thing I can think of, and then I'm going to attempt a compromise."

George blinked. "Wow. Now that's love. You...compromising?"

"Shut it, George. Just treasure this memory." Fred grinned at his brother, and with a pop, he was gone.


	11. Sending Postcards from a Plane Crash Wi

**A/N: Due to high demand. I update. I know it's short. But it's getting better. haha. Love you guys. And thanks to TFS for the muffins! haha (p.s I like blueberry and chocolate chip the best...)**

**Chapter 10: Sending Postcards from a Plane Crash (Wish You Were Here)**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own the characters, but neither do you. (unless you're J.K of course...)**

Hermione woke up the next morning and stretched. Opening her eyes, she realized she was home, and all the memories from the day before came rushing back. She frowned and swung her feet to the floor. Determined on taking a nice long hot shower she walked into the bathroom. An hour later, she emerged, wearing a white fluffy robe. Towel drying her hair, she walked into the livingroom of her apartment and stopped short. There was a red head sitting on her couch.

"Frederick Weasley! Do you have a problem following directions?"

The red head stood and turned to her. "Yes. I thought you knew that though. It wouldn't be very Weasley-Twin of me would it?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "I suppose not." Fred reached down to the couch and picked up a bouquet of flowers. He offered them to her. Hermione looked at the flowers quizzically. "Fred, you will not shower me with gifts and expect all things to change." She folded her arms in front of her. Fred reached down to the couch again and picked up a box of chocolate. She looked at him and shook her head. He reached down again and picked up a puppy with a bow around it's neck. "Fred! Stop it!"

"Hermione, I love you. And I'm sorry for all that happened. Please forgive me?"

"Fred, it's not going to be that easy! Please go. I'm not ready to talk about this with you."

"But...Hermione. It's a puppy!"

"I can see that Fred. Please leave?"

"But.."

"Fred..."

"I...fine." Fred left the gifts on the couch and looked down at the floor. He pushed his hand through his hair and looked up at her. She was shaking, and she looked on the verge of tears. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He stepped back and kissed her forehead, before apperating from the room. Hermione broke down into tears, collapsing on the floor. The puppy jumped off the couch and ambled over to her. She stroked the puppy's head and sobbed. This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

**One month later...**

Hermione woke up. _'Thank merlin it's_ _Saturday'_ she thought. She sat up in bed. She hadn't spoken to Fred since the day of the puppy incident. The puppy was named Trouble, and rightly so. Every time she looked at it, it reminded her of the one who brought it for her. Trouble was sleeping near her feet, and when she had moved to sit up, he opened his eyes and happily jumped on her.

"Mornin' Trouble. Fancy a walk?" The dog yipped playfully, as if to answer her. "Okay, Mum's gotta shower first." She got out of bed and stumbled. Holding a hand to her head she blinked a few times. "Whoa...not liking the dizzy thing." She shook her head and started to walk to the bathroom. All of a sudden, her hand flew to her mouth and she ran, almost not making the toilet bowl. About 10 minutes later, a very dazed and drowsy Hermione sat on the bathroom floor, leaning against the wall. "Sorry, Trouble. No walk today...Mum's not feeling great."

Hermione followed the same routine for the next few days, and she became increasingly worried. She had a pretty good idea as to what was going on, but she didn't want to believe it. On the 6th day of sickness, she made an appointment with a doctor. The doctor confirmed her suspicions. She was indeed pregnant. She sat on the edge of her bed, contemplating her situation. Should she tell Fred? Was she ready to resolve their problem? She still loved him, and missed him terribly. She hoped he still loved her. According to Ginny, he had barely left his room, and hardly ever worked at the shop anymore. George told her he carried a flask full of fire whisky with him always. Hermione was pretty sure it was time to talk. She called to Jensen and wrote out a quick note to Fred. She tied the note to Jensen's leg, and he flew out the window. She watched him fly away, and hoped that Fred would show up.

Fred woke up with a start. There was a tapping at his bedroom window. He opened the window to see a small grey owl.

"Jensen?" The bird squawked at him in response. Fred held out his arm, and the bird perched on it. He took off the letter and gave Jensen an owl treat. He sat on his bed and read Hermione's letter.

_Fred,_

"_Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up in the morning when the day is new?_

_And after having spent the day together, hold each other close the whole night through?_

_Happy times together we'll be spending, I wish that every kiss was never ending..._

_Wouldn't it be nice?_

_You know it seems the more we talk about it, it only makes it worse to live without it...But let's talk about it..."_

_Let's talk Fred. Tonight? Come to my flat..._

_-Hermione_

Fred let out a whoop and pumped his fist in the air. For the first time in 2 weeks, Fred opened his bedroom door and bounded out into the hallway.

"SHE WANTS TO TALK!"

**A/N: The song in the letter is 'Wouldn't it be nice?' by the Beach Boys. It's a bloody classic people, come on. I thought it was cute, and sort of fitting...**


	12. Homesick at Space Camp

**A/N: I was thinking, should I put up two chapters in one night? Isn't that spoiling you all a little too much? But then I decided, I owe you guys for the horrible cliffy I left you with a few days ago. So please sir, indulge.**

**Chapter 11: Homesick at Space Camp**

**Disclaimer: Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, the characters belong to some other fellow. (Yes I realize that was lame. I'm sorry for trying to be creative. sheesh.)**

Hermione was as giddy as a school girl, as giddy as she got when she got a new book even. She had just received an owl from Fred that simply said:

_I'll be there, love._

Hermione was finally going to attempt to sort through her problems with Fred. The past month had been very hard on her. But she had decided to give the situation time before resolving it, and she had stuck to her decision. Waiting any longer would have just killed her. Plus, she had some very important news to share with him. In celebration, She turned on her stereo and began to dance to the song that came on, singing at the top of her lungs.

"_So here I am_

_looking pretty for you_

_they come and go_

_so many faces_

_it's no use_

_So I'm dancing alone_

_Dreaming solo_

_cause your loves the one worth waiting for_

_it's just like heaven..._"

She spun in a circle and saw a flash of red appear. Startled, she began to fall backwards, but a pair of strong arms caught her. She looked up into the eyes of her Weasley rescuer.

"Alright there, 'Mione?"

"Yes. Thanks for that."

"No problem. Always willing to help a damsel in distress. And a pretty one at that." He winked at her and helped her back on her feet. She walked over and turned off the stereo. She turned around to look at him. He was pale, dark circles under his eyes.

"You...look like shite."

"Gee, thanks Hermione."

"Sorry, Fred. Didn't mean it like that. But, are you okay?"

"Eh, I've been better." he walked over to her. "I missed you."

She looked at him, tears brimming her eyes. "Oh I missed you too Fred!" she collapsed in his arms, and he enveloped her in a hug. "Can you promise me something?"

"Anything, love."

"Let's not fight again? Especially over something so stupid. I was such a git, Fred. I shouldn't have gotten so upset!"

"Shh..'Mione. I was a git. I shouldn't have put you in the situation where you had to choose between me and living your life." he ran his hand over her hair.

"So we were both at fault. But I think we need to compromise." She looked up at him.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan." He smiled, and leaned down, pressing his lips on hers. She returned his kiss hungrily. She had missed his lips. She pulled away.

"Tea?"

"Yes, dear." Hermione went into the kitchen to make tea. When she came back with two steaming mugs, Fred was sitting on the couch playing with Trouble.

"So, you've met Trouble?"

"I'm sure the name is fitting."

"Yes, it's what I always thought your mum should have named you and your brother. Trouble one and Trouble two." She smiled and handed him his tea.

"Yes, I'm sure my father would have agreed. He wanted to name us Thing one and Thing two, so it's pretty close."

"Fred?"

"Yes, love?"

"I have something important to tell you." She sat next to him, and put her tea down on the table. He put his tea down also, and looked at her intently. She drew in a deep breath. "I'm...uh..."

"A man? A duck?"

"Pregnant." She grinned. "Oh, yes Fred, and I'm a duck."

"A pregnant duck!" Fred raised his eyebrows. Then, reality seemed to hit him. "You're pregnant?" Hermione nodded. Fred stood up and whooped. "I'm going to be a dad!"

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "I was hoping you would react like that."

Fred sat back down and grabbed her hand. He was happy to see the ring he bought her was still on her finger, and still facing the right way. He took the ring off her finger, and fumbled around in his pockets. He finally pulled out a small velvet box, exactly like the one from Christmas. He got down on one knee in front of Hermione and opened the box. "Hermione Jane Granger, you have done nothing but plague my thoughts since 7th year at Hogwarts, and I think that the only fair way to repay me would be to become my wife." Inside the box was the same ring he gave her for Christmas, except the heart was a beautiful pink stone.

Hermione put a hand to her heart. "Oh, Fred. As much as I'd like to duck out on repaying you, I can find no other thing in the world I'd want more than to be Mrs. Fred Weasley." She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes!" he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. "One thing left to do then..." He picked her up, and apperated to the burrow.

To Hermione's surprise, everyone was sitting in the livingroom, and there were balloons and banners everywhere that said 'Congratulations Hermione and Fred!' She turned to Fred and grinned.

"How were you so sure I'd say yes?"

"Now tell me, who could ever resist a Weasley twin?"

**A/N: No, it's not over. But it's close. No worries, I'm sure I'll start another epic Hermione/Twin tale when I'm done. Oh and the song was 'Dancing Alone' by Ashlee Simpson. (Shut it, I'm a closet fan...)**


	13. Nobody puts Baby Or Babies in the Corn

**A/N: As the story goes on, it's getting harder and harder to write. But I press on, cause I love you all so much. :) Thanks to all my reviewers! It's nice to see how many of you have been with the story since the beginning! This chapter jumps down the line a bit, all the important stuff. One more chapter left I think. If you haven't already, I've got a couple one shots posted up, so go read em, and review of course. One is a possible WIP (Yeah, I've always wanted to say that too...hehe.)**

**Disclaimer: If they belonged to me, they'd be naked...all the time. I know, I'm dirty.**

**Chapter 12: Nobody Puts Baby (or Babies) in the Corner.**

So, Hermione quit her job and moved back to London. Her and Fred moved into the flat above the shop in Diagon Ally, and George moved in with Katie. Professor McGonagall had offered Hermione the Arithmancy professor position, starting that coming September. Fred spent every single minute he could with her.

"Fred, you have to get back to work. Your lunch break is definitely over."

Fred pouted. "I don't wanna..."

"George is going to get angry..." And right on cue, a loud banging could be heard from the shop below.

"Oh, there he goes with that broom stick again. Won't be happy till he breaks it, banging it on the ceiling like that."

"Well if someone was more punctual, he wouldn't have to." Hermione grinned at him.

"Fine, fine. I'll see you later then. Love you." He kissed her on the forehead. "Oh, and love you too." He kissed the small bulge that was her growing belly.

Hermione mussed his hair. "See you later then."

Three months later, Hermione had an appointment with a healer at St. Mungo's. Fred convinced Lee to cover him at the shop so that he could go along. The doctor had great news. Not only was the baby perfectly healthy, but it looked like Hermione was going to have twins. After spreading the news to the family, Fred and George began to plot how the new set of twins were going to be mischief makers.

"We can send 'em into Hogwarts with our newest jokes, and they can do most of our testing for us!" George was thoroughly ecstatic.

"Yeah, and they can drop stuff into Snape's pumpkin juice for us!" Fred rubbed his hands together.

"Boys! My children will do no such thing!"

"Awww...but 'Mione!" they chorused.

"No way, Mr. Weasleys!" Hermione did her best to look like McGonagall, but was failing miserably. "Not until they've finished all their homework at least..." she grinned.

"Now that, is why I'm marrying this woman..." Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, besides the fact that I love her with every fiber of my being, of course." Fred grinned.

"Nice save, dear brother, nice save..."

They had decided to get married after the babies were born, because Hermione didn't want to 'look like a cow in her dress.' Even though, Fred had tried to convince her that the only way she'd look like a cow is if she was to wear a white dress with black spots on it. She wasn't convinced. The day Hermione went into labor, Fred stayed by her the whole way, even though she broke his fingers, his hand, his wrist, and his arm in the process. She wasn't one for pain, and the charms the doctors gave her weren't doing the trick. Fred on the other hand, was used to being hurt. He was a Weasley twin after all. When it was all over, both Hermione and Fred were in hospital beds, with Fred's entire left arm in bandages. In Hermione's arms lay two little bundles, each with a tuft of bright ginger hair sticking out of them.

"Well, seems we're parents then."

"Yes, seems so." Hermione smiled over at him. "Uh..sorry 'bout your arm, by the way."

"It's alright love, I've been though worse."

"Well, I've been flung around by a whomping willow, attacked by a death eater, and almost strangled to death by devil's snare, and none of that is even half way close to giving birth. Never again, Fred Weasley. Never again."

"Oh sure, you say that now. But you'll never be able to resist my charm." Fred beamed at her. "Now, we haven't thought of any names have we?"

She shook her head. "Yeah, the most important thing, and we've forgotten." She sat looking at the boys in her arms. "Thing one and Thing two eh?"

"Oi, no way Hermione!" He grinned.

"I know, just kidding. How about...Lucas Arthur?"

"Lucas Arthur. I like it." Fred nodded his head. "And how about...Loki Alexander?"

"Oooh...Loki. I like that name a lot."

"Well it's settled then. Lucas Arthur and Loki Alexander Weasley."

Fred was well enough to leave a day or two later. A few days after that, Hermione was okayed to go home also. Three weeks later, it was time for the wedding. They had decided to hold the wedding in the backyard of the burrow. Fred stood at the alter anxiously with George, who was of course the best man. Also on the grooms side were Ron, Harry and Lee. Ginny was maid of honor, and was with Lavender, Katie, and Angelina. Hermione was standing just inside the doors with her father, waiting for the music to cue her walk down the isle. Nervousness was an understatement. She was terrified, even though she knew that she was making the right decision, and the best decision she ever made in her life. The wedding march began to play, and Hermione took a deep breath and stepped out the door. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder satin A-line style dress accented with ribbon details on the train and sleeves. It had lace and pearl accents all over, with beautiful rosettes on the sleeves and down the train. Her father led her down the isle, and she tried not to blush, knowing that everyone was staring at her. She looked over and saw her twin boys, Lucas in the arms of her mother, and Loki in the arms of Mrs. Weasley. She looked up and locked eyes with Fred. He looked about on the verge of tears. When she reached the alter, her father kissed her on the cheek, and gave her hand to Fred.

"You look beautiful." Fred whispered.

"So do you." Hermione grinned and whispered back. Fred stuck his tongue out at her, and they both turned their attention to Mr. Weasley, who was preforming the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two people, Frederick George Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger. If there is anyone here who wishes to object to this union, speak now or you shall forever hold your peace." Mr. Weasley paused for a second, and seeing there were no objections, continued on. "The couple has chosen to write their own vows. Fred, you're first."

Fred cleared his throat and looked Hermione in the eyes. "Hermione, when I met you, I'll admit, I thought you were a stuck-up book worm. But then you started hanging out with my little brother, and I got to spend summers and holidays with you. And I knew I had it bad when you would yell at my brother George and I in your 5th year, and I found it endearing. And then, when you helped to defeat Voldemort, you disappeared. And I didn't know what to do with myself. Finally, you re-entered my life three years later, and I fell in love with you all over again. Hermione Jane Granger, I'm nothing without you, and I am so glad you came back into my life. And there's no one I would rather have as the mother of my children, and no one else I'd rather come home to every day. I love you."

Hermione felt tears running down her face, as Fred looked down and slipped the wedding band on her finger.

"Fred, I realized my feelings for you the day you left Hogwarts on your broom. If I hadn't been so involved with all my studies, and so afraid to lose everything I had worked for, I would have joined you and George and left that insufferable Umbridge woman behind. But I was afraid, just like I was when Voldemort was defeated. And when I came back to the burrow after 3 years, and we had finally admitted our feelings for each other, I left you there when the subject of change came about. So I came to the realization that I am afraid of change. But you helped me get though that. You helped me to see that change is part of life, and I am so thankful for that. You are my courage, and my strength and my one true love. I love you Frederick George Weasley." She looked down and slid the wedding band on his finger. She looked up at him to see he was crying too. They turned their attention to Mr. Weasley, who was also crying.

Mr. Weasley wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Well then," he sniffed. "By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Fred, you may kiss the bride."

Fred smiled and leaned towards Hermione. Their lips connected in a kiss, and every guest at the wedding could see that this was a match made in heaven.

**A/N: You should all be proud, I just fudged that wedding, since I've never actually attended one. Except for one at the justice of the peace, and that just don't count. (Love my English huh?) So, yay! Oh, and the dress description was yoinked (as in stolen) from somewhere on the internet. I don't wear dresses, especially wedding ones, so I could barely picture it in my head at all. Don't arrest me for that one okay? Oh, and I thought it'd be funny to name Fred with his brothers name as his middle, and George with the opposite. My friends mum actually did that with him and his brother, and they weren't twins. Anthony Dominick and Dominick Anthony. Bits of useless info, I'm full of it. :)**


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day! As my gift, I updated! Woohoo!**

**This'll be the final installment, since it took me a bloody 6 days to figure out what to write. Writers block sucks. And the only thing to get me out of writers block was this darn snow storm we're having, and an illegal substance baked into chocolate chip cookies. And I'm still not all that happy with it. But anyway, he's the epilogue-thingy.**

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: If I did own them, especially the Weasley twins, I wouldn't be sharing.**

Three years later, Hermione and Fred were settled into a nice sized cottage in Ottery St. Catchpole, about a 10 minute walk from the burrow. Loki and Lucas were out with their uncle Ron, Fred had taken the day off, and Hermione was sprawled out on the couch, staring at the ceiling. She had one foot over the arm, and the other over the back of the couch. Her head was dangling off the edge, and all her blood was rushing to her head.

"What exactly are you doing?" Fred walked into the living room.

"I don't know." she said. "I have good news..."

"Ron's keeping the kids for the next 5 days?" Fred asked hopefully.

Hermione smiled. "No, although...that would be nice wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, time to ourselves. Who would have thought?"

She nodded. "No, but it seems to be just the opposite."

"He's bringing them back now! Oh Merlin...I'm not mentally prepared yet!"

"No! Fred, stop it will you?" she laughed. "They really drive you crazy don't they?"

"Yeah. I love them, of course, but they're terrible! I hope George and I weren't this bad." Fred stooped down to try and clean crayon off the hard wood floor.

"Oh, your mother assures me that you were."

"Like father like son then? Remind me to apologize to my mother for every bad thing I ever did to her." Fred shook his head. "Damn children..."

"Anyway, as I was trying to tell you," Hermione sat up on the couch. "Do you remember that thing I told you I would never do again?"

"Let Ginny take you dress shopping?"

"No."

"Let Ron take you dress shopping?"

"No, Fred."

Fred rubbed his chin in thought. "Have another child? You did say you'd rather hug the whomping willow again..."

"Ding ding ding! You win!"

Fred looked at her for a second, and then his eyes got wide. "You're pregnant?"

Hermione nodded. "And it's all your fault."

Fred wrapped his arms around her waist. "Last time I checked, it takes two people to make a baby."

"Yeah, I don't know how I'm going to tell George..." She smiled at him and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh! Haha! So funny!" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Weasley." She kissed him.

All of a sudden, there was a loud noise from the kitchen. Fred looked at Hermione. "Well, looks like alone time is over." he kissed her forehead. "I love you Hermione Weasley." he leaned down and kissed her belly. "and I love you too."

Hermione smiled at him, and then looked over at the door. There stood Ron, with his hair sticking up in a million directions. There was a lollipop stuck to his leg, and ketchup all over his shirt. The twins were running around him in circles.

"Oi, Ron! What happened to you?" Hermione walked over to him, and pulled the lollipop off his leg.

"Your...children...are...terrors." He managed to get out.

"Fred, take him upstairs and clean him up. Get him a new shirt eh?" Fred and Ron walked upstairs, and Hermione turned her attention to the kitchen. "Loki, Lucas, I've got something for you." The two 3 year olds stopped mid run, and looked at her with big eyes. She went into the living room, and came back with two green lollipops. The boys jumped up a down, and she gave them each one. She brought them into the living room and sat them on the couch. The boys licked the pops happily, and eventually began to drift off to sleep. Fred and Ron came downstairs a few minutes later, and Ron could not believe his eyes.

"How'd you...what the hell?"

"What?"

"I couldn't even get them to sit down for two minutes!"

Hermione smiled, and took the lollipops from the sleeping boys' hands. "Ah, new product from 3W. Sleep pops. Plus, I'm their mum."

Ron nodded his head."You could have told me about those..."

"Nah, it's more fun the other way." Fred grinned.

Hermione put the twins to bed, and Ron headed home to Lavender. Fred and Hermione sat on the couch and cuddled.

"So...boy or girl this time?" Fred asked.

"I hope it's a girl."

"Why?"

"'Cause, it'll be like me, and not like you." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't know. If it's a girl, that means she'll date boys."

"And?"

"No boys are allowed near a Weasley girl. Especially my daughter." Fred scowled.

"Oh, that'll be interesting. She'll have her older brothers to worry about her Fred. They'll be at Hogwarts before she gets there, I'm sure they'll straighten all the boys out."

Fred nodded his head. "Stop making sense."

"I'm sorry." She grinned.

"How'd I get so lucky to have you?"

"A quick game of enie-meenie-minie-moe." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"What!"

"Well, it was either you, Ronald, or that cute Ravenclaw. You got real lucky..." She giggled.

Fred scowled. "Grr...You're gonna pay for that one." He grinned.

Hermione jumped off the couch and ran for it. Fred jumped up and chased after her. He finally caught her and pinned her on the ground.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, it looks like you're stuck with me."

Hermione grinned. "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

**A/N: This is the end...so I'm gonna take a minute to thank all my reviewers, I love you all. So...here's my little speech.**

**Sniffle I wanna thank...(in no particular order...)**

**Amrawo**

**scholcomp25**

**Tate Dean (I got the name Loki from the movie Dogma. He's an angel, and he's played by Matt Damon.)**

**ashley48506**

**butterflyblonde**

**Krystal**

**techgirltheone,**

**pureangel86 **

**Something-L1k3-Laughter **

**Sodapop77**

**lazyllama101**

**Raven's Magic**

**Daisy Rae**

**TFS (Muffins!)**

**Krazykrazykt**

**Parvatti**

**McdoubleE**

**joeyandpaceyforever**

**cope**

**brilliantblonde9**

**Cat in a box **

**kelleisbelle**

**Ailsing Jace**

**and Antanaqui.**

**blows nose loudly You guys all rock. :)**

**Please check out my other stories! I've got a another Fred/Hermione one working in my brain at the moment...hopefully you'll like it. :)**


End file.
